<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where i lay by Little_Winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596522">where i lay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Winchester/pseuds/Little_Winchester'>Little_Winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Break Me Down [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Gen, Thunderstorms, Wind Grooming, healing &amp; comfort &amp; people you love, sounds fake i know, you've heard of hurt no comfort no get ready for...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Winchester/pseuds/Little_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short &amp; sweet Sastiel comfort, won't make much sense without reading the previous story.<br/>Potential sequel to the first installment of the series, if it's your cup of tea. If the ending you'd prefer is another, feel free to ignore this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Break Me Down [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where i lay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tufts of steam wafted around Sam, blurring the room. He sighed, leaned back into Castiel.</p><p>Castiel stroked his hair. "Good?" His voice was low, and crackled like fire.</p><p>"Better," Sam said. It was true. He- he didn't <em>dwell</em>, as often, didn't sink into jagged memories for hours on end. Not anymore, not really. Scholars, veterans, they'd assured him it was normal, after. After- it'd been a year, he thinks, maybe a little more, a year as a slave and a whore and a broken, empty-eyed <em>thing</em> and-</p><p>Castiel shushed him. He ran gentle fingers around the curve of Sam's ear and tugged him closer. Their movement made the water sway, sent tiny waves lapping against the ceramic walls of the tub and their skin. "Stay," he murmured. Sam closed his eyes. "You're with me." A soft kiss to the tip of his ear, down the ladder of vertebrae of his neck. He reached back, ran a hand through Cas' hair and huffed when Castiel caught it in his own. The warmth of the water and the soft heat of Castiel's body lulled him, and Castiel stroked his palm.</p><p>"I could groom your wings," Castiel said, breaking the candle-lit silence. Sam froze.</p><p>"It's not-"</p><p>"I can't-"</p><p>They both broke off. Sam laughed a little, though it sounded more like a sob. "I can't ask that of you."</p><p>Cas rested his chin on Sam's shoulder. "You're not asking," he said, hands rubbing Sam's arms. "I'm offering. And you can say no."</p><p>A beat of silence, blade-sharp lightning lighting the room for a split second.</p><p>Castiel squeezed Sam's shoulder and slipped out of the tub, grabbing a towel and drying himself off.</p><p>"Yeah," Sam said. "Okay." He was blushing, and drawing his knees towards him, but he curled into Castiel's hug when Castiel offered a hand to help him out of the tub. Sam's hands brushed over the scars left beneath Castiel's scapulae, but he didn't flinch. Sam's hands were warm, and they covered the white stretches completely.</p><p>They dried themselves off, and Sam followed unresistingly when Castiel led him into his room. Sam glanced at Castiel furtively. Castiel smiled back, and placed a kiss on the palm of his hand. </p><p>Sam sat on the bed.</p><p>He rolled his shoulders; his wings unfolded, disbanded from his back like blooming flowers. A curtain of silver, speckled white in the down area and with tufts torn out in some places. Sam looked back Cas, who moved behind him and reached out for his left wing.</p><p>Sam hesitated. Castiel halted, tilted his head. "Just... be careful, okay?" Sam asked.</p><p>Castiel's smile was small and sad. "Of course, Sam," he said, lightly stroked the small alula feathers all the way down to the stiffer primaries. He combed through them quietly, making brief enquiries here and there to ensure Sam was comfortable and for him to change position to make the grooming easier. He was a warm, shifting presence at Sam's back, and Sam let his eyes close once more, to savor the moment.</p><p>Thunder rumbled and rolled outside, and Sam smiled.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is very self indulgent :)<br/>also i live for comments &amp; kudos. please feed the dragon &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>